


Mermaid!AU

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, M/M, Mermaid!Sherlock, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две небольшие ПВПшки с mermaid кинком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Старый новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительные предупреждения: капелька ангста, секс с существом, имеющим особенности анатомии, отличные от человеческих, mermaid!Шерлок, легкий кроссовер с игрой Penumbra (знание оригинала не требуется; если вы не играли, то вообще ничего не заметите), легкое упоминание о нон-коне, эксгибиционизм. 
> 
> Альтернативная выкладка на Фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1067392

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Закрытые лаборатории, Джон в белом халате, русалки и порно.

Джон заходит в лабораторию и на мгновение слепнет от яркого белого света – настолько сильного, что от него слезятся глаза. Не помогают даже защитные очки и афганское прошлое, оставшееся в памяти песком и раскаленным солнечным жаром.

Стерильные перчатки плотно облегают руки Джона, но он еще раз осматривает их, ища малейшие трещинки или повреждения, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, и только после этого нажимает на крохотную красную кнопку панели управления. Стеклянные двери разъезжаются в стороны, пропуская его в основное помещение – «клетку», - с большим аквариумом посередине.

Вода за стеклянными стенками подернута грязной мутью, но в ней угадывается движение – частички мусора и водорослей колышутся от волн, создаваемых резкими подергиваниями хвоста или судорожными взмахами рук.

Джон подходит к краю аквариума (слишком большого для рыбы, но недостаточного для кого-то, кто сравним по росту с человеком) и заглядывает внутрь. Грязно-серая, пахнущая гниющими водорослями вода неподвижна, безжалостный яркий свет, падающий сверху ровными стрелами бликов, делает ее похожей на плотный непрозрачный пластик.

Пособие по технике безопасности, которое всех сотрудников закрытой станции заставляют заучивать наизусть, говорит, что человек, вошедший в близкий контакт с Объектом, не имеет права обращаться в медицинский отсек. Он должен приковать себя наручниками, выдающимися вместе с формой и должностными инструкциями, к ближайшей прочной перекладине и ждать появления каких-либо симптомов или бригады обезвреживания. Что, в общем-то, логично, если учесть с чем (или с кем, это уж как посмотреть) им приходится работать. 

В крайнем случае, при укусе или более серьезном повреждении сотруднику предписывается принять капсулу с цианидом, хранящуюся в специальном водонепроницаемом кейсе в правом нагрудном кармане халата, чтобы обезопасить себя и прочий персонал и избежать паники на станции.

Также, техника безопасности говорит, что во избежание выше перечисленных последствий сотрудникам запрещено «помещать руки или иные конечности в вольеры, аквариумы и прочие места, где содержатся Объекты».

Но у Джона первый уровень допуска, а таким ценным сотрудникам позволено намного больше, чем всем остальным. Намного, намного больше.

Поэтому он протягивает руку и касается кончиками пальцев воды, наблюдая, как под ее поверхностью мгновенно открываются немигающие светло-серые глаза. Джон отходит на несколько шагов, и у края аквариума тут же появляется существо с длинными вьющимися волосами и маской, похожей на респиратор, закрывающей половину лица. Оно моргает, убирая защитную пленку третьего века, и устремляет на Джона взгляд, полный настороженного ожидания. 

\- Плохо себя вел, да? – говорит Джон и вновь подходит ближе.

Он проводит рукой по черной маске и щелкает ногтем по крупному плетению синтетического ремня, обхватывающего голову существа прямо поверх мокрых волос. 

\- Они опять наказали тебя, Шерлок? – говорит Джон почти мягко и запускает пальцы в мокрые, липнущие к ладони кудри.

Он с удовольствием дергает спутанные прядки, но Шерлок не морщится и не отстраняется, только отводит глаза, глядя куда-то в сторону, на сияющий слепящими лампами потолок. От волос Шерлока пахнет так же, как и от воды, но Джону нравится этот запах. Он наклоняется ближе и вдыхает его полной грудью, касаясь кончиком носа белого высокого лба и широких бровей.

\- Пришло время для осмотра, - произносит Джон буднично. – Убери волосы и поверни голову.

Шерлок подчиняется (Джон уверен, что, даже если бы на нем сейчас не было маски и он мог бы говорить, ситуация не изменилась бы), и Джон властно обхватывает ладонью его шею, надавливая большим пальцем на тонкие, нежные жабры, трепещущие от каждого прикосновения.

\- Они трогали их? – спрашивает Джон строго, но Шерлок отрицательно мотает головой. – Хорошо. Грудь.

Вода подергивается рябью и струйками переливается через край, когда Шерлок, опираясь на руки, приподнимается, позволяя Джону себя осмотреть.

Кожа на его груди идеального белого цвета, какого не бывает у людей, но Джон не зря повышал квалификацию и изучал ксеномедицину. Он, как никто другой, понимает, что Шерлок вовсе не человек. У него есть органы, которых нет у людей, способности, которыми не обладает никто из смертных, и заболевания, которыми могут заразиться только представители его вида. 

Джон профессионально четко проводит пальцами по плечам и ключицам, а потом более медленным, почти хищным движением, спускается к соскам, легко задевая их и обводя по кругу.

Шерлок резко втягивает воздух через нос и, отталкиваясь ладонями от бортика, пытается отплыть подальше, но Джон спокойно кладет руку на его поясницу, не удерживая, а лишь показывая, что он не должен вырываться, и притягивает ближе. Обхватив Шерлока за плечи, он боком прижимает его к своей груди, не прекращая ласкать постепенно напрягающиеся соски.

Ноздри Шерлока трепещут, он дышит все тяжелее и, в конце концов, покорно утыкается темечком в шею Джона, наблюдая за движениями его пальцев. Джон тоже смотрит вместе с ним, изредка порывисто прижимаясь губами к вьющимся волосам или влажному прохладному виску.

Он сжимает и оттягивает соски, а потом отпускает, щекоча лишь самым кончиком пальца, неспешно обводя ареолы и вершины.

\- А теперь мне нужно то, что ниже, - говорит Джон громко и жестко.

Шерлок на дрожащих руках приподнимается над краем аквариума, и его пах оказывается на уровне груди Джона. Белая кожа, почти светящаяся в сиянии лабораторных ламп, здесь, в середине четко выделяющихся подвздошных костей, сменяется жесткой серебряной чешуей, отливающей искрами черного, золотого и лавандового. От лобка, словно плотина, спускается вертикальный полупрозрачный плавник, прикрывающий то, что хочет увидеть Джон – тонкий и гибкий член, похожий на щупальце, но твердый и гладкий, такой же идеально белый, как и кожа на груди.

Губы Джона кривит улыбка. Он секунду смотрит Шерлоку в глаза, а потом вновь переводит взгляд на его пах и проводит пальцами по тому месту, где чешуя, раскрываясь, переходит в основание члена.

Стон Шерлока слышно даже сквозь черную пластиковую маску. Он выгибается, откидывает голову назад и, не удержав равновесие, слегка погружается в воду, волнами разгоняя мусор, собравшийся на ее поверхности, но Джон успевает обхватить его за талию и крепко прижать к себе. 

Чувствуя вцепившиеся в свои плечи напряженные длинные пальцы, Джон свободной рукой гладит длинный член, слегка вздрагивающий перед его лицом, и теребит нежно-розовый лепесток крайней плоти, закрывающий, как створка раковины, тонкую вершину. Он пробегается пальцами по всей длине, подушечкой большого трет едва различимую, крохотную головку и наконец берет член в рот, слыша, как Шерлок начинает стонать и поскуливать.

Гладкий упругий орган сворачивается, словно плавник, помещаясь в его рту целиком, но потом начинает набухать и извиваться, как настоящее щупальце. Джон даже не пытается обращаться с ним как с человеческим членом. Он плотнее обхватывает губами основание и втягивает щеки, заключая плоть внутри себя в узкий влажный кокон. Он скользит языком по изгибам и извивам, проникая кончиком между тугими кольцами, находя чувствительные зоны, которые в беспорядке разбросаны от основания до самой головки.

Через маску Шерлок глухо вскрикивает и, будто разом потеряв все силы, полностью оседает на плечи Джона, царапая его спину пальцами и упираясь животом в край защитных очков и лоб.

\- Ну, тихо, тихо, - смеясь, говорит Джон, выпуская член изо рта. – Повернись.

Шерлок стекает с него томной отливной волной и, быстро обменявшись с ним взглядами, подплывает к левому углу аквариума. Облокотившись грудью на бортик стенки, находящейся дальше всего от входа, он прогибает спину, выставляя вверх блестящий бело-стальной чешуей зад, округлый, но почти сливающийся с остальным хвостом. Плавник, такой же, как и спереди, здесь идет по линии позвоночника, спускаясь почти до самого главного, рулевого, все еще скрытого грязной, взбаламученной движениями водой.

Джон мгновенно отводит плавник в сторону и видит то, что заставляет его до боли сжать кулаки. Ничего серьезного, но следы проникновения видны так явно, что их невозможно не заметить, особенно опытному ксеномедику. Первый уровень допуска есть не только у него, а Высшие, несмотря на внешние запреты, слишком рьяно поощряют подобные развлечения, позволяя сексуальной энергии старших сотрудников высвобождаться подобным, отвратительным образом.

\- Болит? – грозно спрашивает он, надеясь, что его голос не сорвется.

К его облегчению, Шерлок отрицательно мотает головой, и Джон, оглянувшись на висящую на стене камеру, смазывает и вводит первый палец, а затем, делая вид, что осматривает своего пациента, наклоняется ближе и быстро целует припухшее колечко мышц, обводя его напоследок, прежде чем профессионально равнодушно выпрямиться, языком.

Ощущения от движущегося внутри пальца сильнее легких касаний губ и языка, поэтому Шерлок не чувствует, а лишь умом понимает, что именно делает Джон, и от осознания того, что они подвергаются смертельной опасности, у него перехватывает дыхание. Он вытягивается в струну и вскидывает вверх хвост, обдавая себя, Джона и пол лаборатории водопадом брызг, разлетающихся от огромного, бело-золотого рулевого плавника, блестящего, словно дорогая парча. 

Плавник изгибается мягкими волнами и накрывает собой Джона, который, насколько позволяют стенки аквариума, ближе прижимается к Шерлоку и, укрытый от взора камер, начинает шептать (тихо, так, чтобы не услышало ни одно прослушивающее устройство):

\- Завтра. 23:05. Грег отключит свет. Мы тебя вытащим. Уедем все вместе. Все готово.

Шерлок не подает вида, что услышал хоть что-то, но его сердце начинает биться чаще. Он сильнее прогибается в спине и начинает двигаться сам, насаживаясь на три пальца Джона, скользящих в его теле. Легкая дрожь удовольствия пробегает по его телу, от шеи до кончика хвоста, когда Джон поворачивает кисть, задевая простату, но она блекнет в сравнении с тем, что он испытает завтра, оказавшись за пределами этого жуткого места.

\- Поворачивайся, - нарочито громко и свирепо говорит Джон, поднимаясь по низким ступенькам, идущим вплотную к той стенке аквариума, на которую только что опирался Шерлок.

Он скидывает ботинки и снимает халат, попутно расстегивая ширинку форменных брюк. Приспустив их вместе с бельем, он смазывает свой член, а затем садится на ступеньки, свешивая ноги в доверху наполненный водой аквариум. Штанины и носки тут же намокают, но именно это ему и нужно – не скрывая свою связь, он делает вид, что в ней нет ничего особенного. Ему остается только мечтать о том времени, когда они выберутся отсюда, и он сможет касаться Шерлока без защитных стерильных перчаток, снимать которые, во избежание обмена витальными энергиями, запрещено даже людям его класса.

Сев поудобнее, Джон наклоняется и подхватывает Шерлока, легкого, как португальский кораблик, из-за особого строения костей, под мышки и усаживает к себе на колени, полностью вытаскивая из воды. Заставив его прогнуться легким поглаживанием по пояснице, он входит и откидывается назад, прислоняясь спиной к какой-то трубе, так удобно проходящей совсем рядом с лестницей и аквариумом.

Его член обхватывает узкая гладкая мягкость сжимающихся мышц, более сильных и податливых, чем человеческие. Джон движется медленно, приподнимается вверх всего на пару дюймов, из осторожности не желая причинить Шерлоку боль. Будь его воля, он бы вовсе отказался от секса сегодня, но начатое для маскировки необходимо закончить, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

Взбивая плавником волны в тесном грязном аквариуме, Шерлок движется навстречу Джону, опуская и поднимая бедра так быстро, что они начинают болеть. Он прижимается к Джону спиной, отчаянно сильно цепляясь пальцами за бортик и чувствуя, как его грудь обхватывают мягкие теплые руки, сжимающие соски и скользящие по ребрам. Ему хочется скинуть маску, мешающую дышать и говорить, но он не может, и вместо этого обхватывает пальцами собственный член, лаская его так, как человек пропускает между пальцами водоросли, колышущиеся на морском дне, задерживаясь в середине и изредка сжимая подушечками головку, словно вершину соска.

Джон прижимает Шерлока к себе все сильнее, целуя его шею и плечи, зарываясь лицом в постепенно высыхающие волосы, и не отрываясь смотрит на движения его руки, не запоминая, а только наслаждаясь тем, как ловкие пальцы, почти сливающиеся в одно размытое пятно, скользят по гладкой блестящей плоти. Чешуя на хвосте Шерлока царапает его бедра, но ему нравится эта легкая боль – как будто щетина, которой у Шерлока никогда не было и не будет, трется о нежную кожу щек.

Под нестерпимо ярким светом ламп, на фоне стерильно-белых стен и мигающего лампочками датчиков оборудования, они какое-то время движутся в одном ритме, но через пару толчков Джон замирает, позволяя Шерлоку свободнее насаживаться на его член, а потом сжимает его резко и сильно и кончает с громким коротким стоном. Мгновенно остановившись, Шерлок поворачивает к нему лицо и, искоса глядя в глаза, сжимая в щепоть свою плоть, проводит от основания до вершины сильной, полуболезненной лаской. Он кончает, как только его пальцы смыкаются на головке, и ярко-голубая семенная жидкость одним мощным потоком изливается ему в ладонь.

Воровато, так, чтобы не увидела камера, Джон напоследок вновь заключает Шерлока в объятия – легко и быстро, чтобы со стороны казалось, что он просто хочет стряхнуть существо в воду. Шерлок чувствует это движение и, не показывая, что произошло что-то особенное, неаккуратно плюхается в аквариум, равнодушно стукнув Джона изгибом хвоста по коленям.

Они не прощаются, Джон напоследок кидает лишь брезгливое: «Вызову уборщика», и уходит, не обернувшись.

Прижавшись спиной к самому дну аквариума, Шерлок сворачивается клубочком в тесном пространстве и подтягивает хвост к груди, укрываясь плавником, словно одеялом. Он смотрит куда-то вдаль, сквозь искаженное третьим веком, неверное колыхание грязной воды и бликов на ее поверхности, а потом впадает в транс, сравнимый с обычным человеческим сном. 

Шерлоку необходимо отдохнуть, ведь завтра ему могут понадобиться все его силы. Его, так же как и Джона, и Грега ждет старый новый мир, волны морей и океанов, бега и… свобода. Самое главное, свобода.


	2. Когда говорит свобода

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Свобода горька и за нее приходится платить свою цену, но бывают моменты, когда ты можешь отрешиться от происходящего и просто наслаждаться ей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативная выкладка на Фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1070575

Джон выходит на улицу и вдыхает свежий, слегка прохладный воздух полной грудью. Вокруг, куда ни кинь взгляд, расстилаются ровные холмы, покрытые низкой зеленой травой, а внизу, слева от дома, на крыльце которого стоит Джон, вьется узкая тропинка, уходящая к чистому песчаному пляжу и морю, неспешно катящему тяжелые невысокие волны. Соленый порывистый ветер треплет волосы Джона и улетает в вышину, к безоблачному ясному небу и ярко сияющему летнему солнцу.

Ступеньки веранды по-домашнему тихо поскрипывают, когда Джон садится на них и, словно желая удостовериться, что все это не сон, медленно проводит ладонью по старому темному дереву.

У них все получилось. Невероятно, неожиданно, но у них получилось вывезти Шерлока из закрытого комплекса, выбраться из подземных коридоров и уехать туда, где их не достанут ни Высшие, ни их наемники. Конечно, через какое-то время им, в целях безопасности, снова придется уехать, но сейчас у них есть несколько дней покоя. А у Шерлока еще и бескрайнее, синее до черноты море, слишком большое и величественное после тесного куба грязного аквариума.

Джон помнит, всегда будет помнить, те, самые первые минуты, когда он бережно опустил Шерлока на чистый песок линии прилива. Бледное, сероватое в сумеречном свете лицо почти не выражало эмоций, только светлые глаза расширились от восторга и задрожали длинные тонкие пальцы. Шерлоку понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы заново привыкнуть к свободе и простору, к возможности вновь расправить плавники и раскинуть руки, к чистому воздуху и яркому, беспримесному запаху моря. Когда его дыхание выровнялось, он смог коснуться воды лишь кончиками пальцев, но, ощутив знакомое, почти родное колыхание волн, он одним стремительным движением нырнул на самую глубину, радостно и облегченно выдохнув.

Джон и Грег, наблюдавшие за ним все это время, переглянулись и поспешили уйти, понимая, что лучше оставить Шерлока в одиночестве и позволить ему вспомнить, что это такое – плыть, встречая лишь сопротивление воды, и ничего больше.

Пока они оставались здесь, в этом уединенном месте, Джон навещал Шерлока каждый день, а Грег только кивал ему на прощание, предоставляя им с Шерлоком возможность побыть наедине. И они наслаждались этой возможностью – никаких камер, защитных перчаток, костюмов, никакой необходимости притворяться и скрываться. Они касались друг друга, будто в первый раз, заново узнавая как это – быть наедине, без всевидящего ока за спиной, и рядом, неразделенными ничем, кроме воды и воздуха. 

Теперь, по прошествии первых дней, наполненных только жадными ласками и какой-то звериной, дикой страстью, первый голод был утолен, и Джон будто бы невзначай позвал Грега с собой, зная, что тому тоже необходимо отдохнуть, сбросить напряжение предыдущих дней, набраться сил для скорого переезда и просто повидаться с Шерлоком, которого он знал намного дольше, чем сам Джон.

Дверь за спиной Джона со скрипом открывается, и тот оборачивается, встречая спокойный теплый взгляд Грега.

\- Готов? – спрашивает Джон и, услышав веселое: «Да», поднимается на ноги.

Они неспешно спускаются по извилистой узкой тропинке, тихо переговариваясь и смеясь, но на душе у каждого, под слоем умиротворения, ворочаются тревога и страх, все еще не ушедший после опасной и сложной погони.

Холмы смыкаются, заключая дорожку в плен своих пологих склонов, а потом расходятся в стороны, уступая место бескрайней голубизне неба и синеве моря, сливающихся на горизонте. Песок пляжа девственно чист – за ночь море успело смыть все следы, оставленные Джоном, а вода лениво пенится чуть вдалеке, там, где на выступающем из волн камне лежит Шерлок. 

Расслабленный, похожий на спящего, но, на самом деле, сосредоточенный и напряженный, он медузой растекается по неровной поверхности, заложив руки за голову, выпрямив хвост и расстелив рулевой плавник, как покрывало. Его длинные вьющиеся волосы волнами сбегают по плечам, и Джон замечает в них ракушки и ленты водорослей – привычные украшения для русалок, живущих на свободе.

Шерлок лениво машет приближающимся мужчинам рукой и серебристой рыбкой соскальзывает в воду, подплывая ближе к берегу. 

\- Как водичка? – беззаботно улыбаясь, спрашивает Грег, садясь на корточки возле самой кромки.

\- Если ты интересуешься, нравится ли мне она больше, чем обедненные кислородом помои вашего гадюшника, то, да, намного больше. Если же ты спрашиваешь о ее температуре, то я скажу, что представителю моего вида она покажется приятной, а вашего – немного прохладной, так что на твоем месте я бы воздержался…

\- Да к черту, - перебивает его Грег и быстро скидывает с себя одежду, оставаясь в одном белье.

С громким: «Поберегись», он с разбега кидается в воду, поднимая вокруг себя тучи брызг, которые заставляют Шерлока поморщиться. Джон же только смеется, глядя, как Грег, отфыркиваясь, выныривает в нескольких футах от берега и издает победный вопль – нечто среднее между «Ух!» и «Вау!».

\- Джон? – спрашивает Шерлок с настолько неуверенной интонацией, что невозможно понять, удивлен ли он поведением Грега, которого до этого видел лишь при исполнении служебных обязанностей, или приглашает Джона к нему присоединиться.

\- Вода отличная! – подает голос Грег, и Джон, улыбаясь, нарочито по-военному четко отвечает: «Понял», и следует его примеру.

Оказавшись в воде, Джон чувствует необъяснимую, ни с чем не сравнимую легкость, как будто это он, а не Шерлок вернулся в родную стихию. На пробу он несколько раз окунается с головой, а потом подплывает к Грегу и машет Шерлоку рукой, предлагая следовать за ними. Тот укоризненно поджимает губы, но тут же ныряет, в мгновение ока преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние.

Пока Грег и Джон плещутся, словно мальчишки, обдавая друг друга фонтанами брызг, он все время находится под водой, снизу вверх наблюдая за их ногами и бликами солнца, играющими на поверхности. На одну секунду у него появляется желание уплыть – вернуться домой, в тот город, где он родился, но, разглядывая размытые течениями силуэты, он понимает, что его дом здесь, а другого никогда не было и не будет. И здесь – это значит рядом с этими двумя мужчинами, без вычета кого-то лишнего, рискнувшими жизнью для того, чтобы он снова мог свободно дышать, говорить и плавать.

Он осознает, что это не благодарность, которая сама по себе не более чем разменная монета, плата за услуги или слова. И не долг, он никому ничего не должен. Это – связь, простое и понятное, но необъяснимое: «Я здесь, и здесь мое место», для которого в языке его народа даже есть полузабытое название, настолько древнее, что его корни теряются во тьме религиозных обрядов, посвященных спящим в своих городах на дне прародителям.

Оттолкнувшись хвостом от илистого дна, Шерлок пружинисто всплывает на поверхность и присоединяется к общему веселью, которое превращается то в морскую баталию, то в по-детски наивные догонялки. Он подплывает к Джону и обнимает его, порывисто заглядывая в ярко-голубые глаза, а потом кидается за Грегом и обвивает его талию своими руками, на одно мгновение ловя его спокойный взгляд. Он разжимает руки, когда его, смеясь, оттаскивает за хвост Джон, и отвечает на его улыбку.

Постепенно чувство тревоги, почти незаметное, но не отпускающее всех троих, уходит, оставляя после себя легкость и чувство пьянящей, всеобъемлющей свободы.

Атмосфера меняет градус лишь тогда, когда Джон в шутливой потасовке обнимает Грега, но не продолжает движение, пытаясь утянуть его под воду, а замирает на несколько секунд. Они с Грегом знакомы уже несколько лет, но никогда раньше желание обнять его или поцеловать не было настолько сильным, что в груди становилось горячо и пусто. Беспомощно моргая, Джон ловит взгляд Грега, в котором видит мимолетное отражение своих собственных желаний, поворачивается к Шерлоку и понимает, что тот покачивается на волнах всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

Не говоря ни слова, Шерлок проводит правой рукой по плечу Джона и прикладывает к щеке Грега ладонь левой, улыбаясь легко и уверенно, будто приглашая поиграть в какую-то новую игру. 

Джон хочет что-то возразить, но передумывает, чувствуя, как под водой его ног касаются лодыжки Грега и хвост Шерлока. Он никогда не был сторонником подобных развлечений, но это не способ развеять скуку и не простое удовлетворение похоти, а нечто большее. Возможность передать друг другу то, что не выскажешь словами, объединиться, и Джон решает, что она стоит того.

Еще раз взглянув в глаза Грега, он нежно, словно предупреждая, касается его губ своими, и это прикосновение проносится по нервам, как рев цунами, снимая шелуху тревог и страхов.

Закрыв глаза, Грег какое-то время медлит, словно обдумывая что-то, взвешивая все за и против, и Джон понимает, что если тот сейчас отстранится, ничего не изменится. Но Грег открывает глаза и кладет ладонь на щеку Джона, а потом целует его сильно и страстно, будто самозабвенно шепча о чем-то сокровенном – об общих тайнах, нервном напряжении, преследовавшем их последние месяцы, и решимости, которая понадобилось для того, чтобы пойти против опасной и хитрой системы.

Губы Грега скользят по губам Джона, поцелуй становится соленым, потому что волны плещутся прямо у их лиц. В нем появляется вкус моря, вкус самого Шерлока, который пристально наблюдает за тем, как сплетаются языки и судорожно сжимаются пальцы, не испытывая ревности, а только лишь странное, пронизывающее до кончика хвоста единение и желание, чтобы начатое продолжилось. 

Грег и Джон отрываются друг о т друга с одинаково ошеломленными, почти шокированными лицами, как будто оба узнали что-то такое, о чем не догадывались прежде, и Шерлок, не удержавшись, фыркает, пуская жабрами струйки пузырьков, тут же исчезающих на поверхности воды.

Услышав этот звук, мужчины одновременно поворачивают головы и, не сговариваясь, подплывают ближе, улыбаясь одними только глазами. Джон приобнимает Шерлока со спины и, обменявшись с Грегом еще одним коротким поцелуем через плечо своего любовника, прижимается губами к выступающим позвонкам на его шее. Грег же, помедлив секунду, проводит рукой по волосам Шерлока, оглядывая, словно в растерянности, и наконец, обхватив его лицо ладонями, целует.

Он делает это совсем не так, как Джон – более напористо, более сдержанно, не слишком сильно открывая рот, но яростно и чувственно. С какой-то трепещущей нежностью он обводит языком контур губ Шерлока и проникает глубже, поглаживая и исследуя, наслаждаясь простыми движениями. Не испытывая к Шерлоку тех чувств, которые испытывает Джон, он ощущает к ним обоим нечто непроизносимое, не имеющее аналогов в английском языке – глубокую привязанность, корни которой уходят в далекое прошлое, сейчас подернутое туманной дымкой. 

Именно это он и выражает в поцелуе, страстно проводя по языку Шерлока своим, до боли прижимаясь к его губам и стискивая руками его плечи. Когда первый, самый сильный порыв спадает, Грег находит в себе силы оторваться от горячих соленых губ. Открыв глаза, он видит, что Шерлок смотрит на него долгим понимающим взглядом и, будто отвечая на невысказанное, легко целует еще раз, осторожно прихватывая нижнюю губу зубами.

Течение постепенно сносит их все ближе к берегу, и Шерлок двумя взмахам рулевого плавника ускоряет движение, ложась вместе с Грегом и Джоном на границе слабого отлива, плещущегося где-то у их ног.

Джон снова касается губ Грега поцелуем, а потом обхватывает подбородок Шерлока и, повернув его голову набок, целует, пока Грег, восхищенно рассматривая сверкающую чешую, проводит по ней пальцами. 

Шерлок выгибается, прижимаясь спиной к Джону, а нижней частью хвоста – к Грегу, и дотягивается руками до них обоих. Он гладит их плечи и кисти, сплетается с ними пальцами и плавно двигает бедрами, будто плывя в толще морской воды. 

Грег заворожено смотрит на покрытый капельками воды хвост и касается его так осторожно, как будто может поранить. Не удержавшись, он подцепляет ногтем одну из чешуек и ведет рукой дальше, пропуская между пальцами кисею небольшого плавника, вздымающегося спереди. Он почти бездумно отгибает его вбок и завороженно задерживает дыхание, увидев самую личную, интимную часть тела Шерлока, мягкой дугой изгибающуюся от паха к пупку. Сначала он хочет дотронуться, но потом отдергивает руку, не зная, что именно нужно делать и можно ли так бесцеремонно касаться почти не похожего на человеческий члена.

Джон краем глаза видит эти колебания и, жестом предлагая Грегу последовать его примеру, снимает нижнее белье, а потом ложится на песок, прижимаясь к Шерлоку всем телом, и кладет его голову на свое плечо.

Грег подчиняется. Раздевшись, он пододвигается так близко, что может чувствовать не только дыхание Шерлока, но Джона, и перед тем, как опустить свою руку вниз, нежно целует полные бледные губы, мгновенно, словно цветок, раскрывающиеся от прикосновения.

Поймав взгляд Грега, Джон вновь осторожно отгибает мягкий плавник и обхватывает член ладонью, показывая, как нужно двигать рукой, и где кожа наиболее чувствительна. Грег, понаблюдав за ним несколько мгновений, протягивает руку, касаясь бледной серебристой плоти сначала неловко, а затем, услышав вздох Шерлока, уверенно и сильно. Он сжимает пальцами основание, ощущая твердость под нежной полупрозрачной кожей, и ведет вверх, туда, где член становится тоньше и мягче, пульсируя от любого прикосновения.

Тихо и едва слышно постанывая, Шерлок вскидывает бедра, вертикально поднимая рулевой плавник, вздымающийся в воде, как еще одна отливная волна. Он прижимается губами к шее Джона, на мгновение сжимая ими чуть соленую кожу, а потом порывисто тянется к Грегу, оставляя беспорядочные поцелуи на его щеках и груди. 

Одной рукой касаясь плеча Грега, второй, Джон тянется к соскам Шерлока и сжимает пальцами левый, едва касаясь самой вершины, поглаживая ее по кругу или дразня равномерными, почти не ощутимыми прикосновениями.

Шерлок стонет уже громче, и Грег сильнее прижимается к нему, чувствуя, как чешуя царапает его собственный член – почти болезненно, но приятно. Чуть сместившись, он находит губами губы Джона и начинает ласкать их языком, чувствуя сначала прерывистое дыхание Шерлока, а затем и его язык, присоединяющийся к поцелую.

Все вместе они сливаются в одно целое, то по очереди обмениваясь легкими, почти целомудренными поцелуями, то снова сплетаясь воедино, едва дотягиваясь друг до друга кончиками языков.

Они разрывают контакт только тогда, когда Джон отстраняется и поднимается на ноги. Грег, заслонив глаза от солнца, недоуменно смотрит на него снизу вверх, не понимая, что именно тот хочет сделать, и удивляется еще больше, когда он, полушутливым тычком заставив его подвинуться, садится на бедра Шерлока.

\- Я слышу, как ты думаешь, - ворчливо отзывается Шерлок, чередуя каждое слово с поцелуем в ключицу или плечо Грега. – Ты прав, обычно все наоборот, потому что мне это нравится, но сегодня Джон, очевидно не ожидавший такого развития событий, не захватил с собой смазку…

\- И это, что, наказание? – фыркает Грег, глядя на Джона, и протягивает к нему руку, скользя пальцами вверх по его бедру.

\- Конечно, нет, идиот, - закатывая глаза, отвечает Шерлок, переключив свое внимание на ушную раковину Грега. – Просто мой предэякулят гораздо обильнее человеческого и может послужить отличной смазкой. А особенности моей анатомии позволяют мне не использовать пальцы для растяжки. 

Рука Грега мгновенно останавливается, а сам он поворачивается к Шерлоку, недоуменно поднимая брови и широко распахивая глаза. Тот ухмыляется ему в ответ, приглащающе взмахивая правой рукой, а потом кладет ее на бедро Джона, левой обхватывая свой член у основания и поднимая его вверх.

Взглядом спросив у Джона разрешения и получив согласный кивок, Грег встает на колени и пододвигается так, чтобы видеть все, что ему хотят показать. 

Глядя своему любовнику прямо в глаза, Джон приподнимается, переползает чуть выше и выгибает спину, раскрываясь для его члена. Шерлок, свободной рукой поглаживая его плечи и грудь, направляет свой член к колечку мышц, проводя по нему головкой и размазывая бледно-голубой, почти прозрачный предэякулят, которого становится все больше и больше.

Грег наблюдает за этими движениями так завороженно, что чуть не пропускает момент, когда кончик члена, будто управляемый мыслью Шерлока, становится еще тоньше, вытягиваясь в струну, и аккуратно скользит внутрь, раздвигая мышцы Джона не больше, чем на пару дюймов.

\- Ты должен… - изо рта Джона вырывается стон, и он на мгновение замолкает. – Как-нибудь… попробовать, Грег. Ощущения потрясающие.

Тот может лишь пробормотать что-то невнятное, глядя, как член Шерлока, расширяясь и сужаясь, медленно, почти незаметно, продвигается внутрь, более чем когда-либо похожий на щупальце. От основания к головке пробегают волны – точно какой-то морской цветок вбирает в себя воду, наполненную планктоном. Теперь большая часть предэякулята остается внутри, стекая по пульсирующей плоти лишь слабыми тонкими струйками. 

Не удержавшись, Грег обхватывает бедра Джона и наклоняется, оставляя короткие поцелуи на ягодицах и члене, который почти полностью вошел постепенно открывающееся тело. Джон заводит руку за спину, проводит пальцами по его затылку и зарывается в волосы, легко дергая короткие прядки, будто желая, чтобы Грег тоже стал частью того, что испытывают они с Шерлоком.

Солнечный свет отражается от серебристых чешуек, и на спине и ягодицах Джона играют блики, по которым Грег проводит рукой напоследок, прежде чем переползти и вновь опуститься спереди от Джона, который, слегка покачиваясь, сидит на бедрах Шерлока, ощущая, как внутри него увеличивается плоть, становящаяся все тверже.

Оставив на щеке Шерлока, прикрывшего глаза и рвано дышащего, скользящий поцелуй, Грег подается вперед, обхватывая основание члена Джона пальцами. Он обводит языком головку и неглубоко берет его в рот, сжимая губы и поглаживая ствол, с выступающими тонкими венами. Медленно скользя вверх и вниз, он надавливает кончиком языка на уздечку и, улыбнувшись растянутыми твердостью губами, расслабляет рот, когда Джон, сдавленно охнув, начинает легко толкаться вперед. Не разрывая контакта, Грег на ощупь тянется к груди Шерлока и, неудобно вывернув кисть, нащупывает его сосок, мгновенно становящийся тверже под его пальцами. Шерлок тихо вскрикивает, выгибается, почти выходя из Джона, и сжимает рукой плечо Грега, царапая основание его шеи.

Море шумит в том же ритме – медлительном, томном, - в котором они движутся, и постепенно отступает, словно бы оставляя их наедине друг с другом. Ветер, кажется, тоже становится слабее, превращаясь в легкую вечернюю прохладу морского бриза, почти неощущаемого разгоряченными телами. 

Джон и Шерлок гладят плечи Грега беспорядочно, сталкиваясь ладонями, изредка сплетаясь пальцами, и смотрят то друг на друга, то на него, то на небо, золотящееся отблесками близкого заката.

Когда Грег понимает, что у него уже начинает неметь челюсть, Шерлок неожиданно сильно сжимает рукой его предплечье и легко тянет, требуя обратить на себя внимание. Грег почти с сожалением отрывается от Джона, напоследок поцеловав увеличившуюся от прилившей крови влажную головку, и оборачивается к раскрасневшемуся Шерлоку, который, задыхаясь, произносит:

\- Иди… сюда…

Грег переводит взгляд на Джона, не спрашивая разрешения, а лишь удостоверяясь, что тот понимает, почему он уходит. Потрепав по волосам, Джон подталкивает его к Шерлоку и запрокидывает голову, подставляя последним лучам солнца искаженное удовольствием лицо. 

Пододвинувшись ближе, Грег, пытаясь понять, что от него хотят, склоняется к лицу Шерлока, с трудом фокусирующего свой подернутый поволокой взгляд, но тот, досадливо поморщившись, ребром ладони смазано отталкивает его, легко ударив по щеке, и скользит рукой вниз. Обхватив пальцами член Грега, он несильно тянет его на себя и открывает рот, показывая, что именно хочет сделать.

У Грега перехватывает дыхание. Отряхнув с ладоней налипший песок, он поднимается и обходит Шерлока, опускаясь на колени за его головой, и оказывается прямо напротив Джона, переставшего двигаться на пару минут, чтобы дать им с Шерлоком время устроиться поудобнее. 

С лисьей улыбкой Шерлок запрокидывает голову, погружая затылок в песок, и, надавив ладонью на ягодицы Грега, заставляет его наклониться так, как нужно. Он берет в рот сразу же, глубоко, пропуская твердую плоть в горло, и Грег, почти утыкающийся лицом в плечо Джона, потрясенно выдыхает и низко стонет, изо всех сил стараясь не двигаться, чтобы ненароком не причинить Шерлоку боли.

\- Особенности… анатомии… - шепчет Джон, видя слегка удивленное выражение лица Грега, и начинает покачивать бедрами, постепенно входя в прежний ритм. 

\- Какие… - «удобные у русалок особенности анатомии», хочет сказать Грег, но Шерлок сжимается вокруг его члена так сладко, что все слова в его голове превращаются в разрозненные звуки.

Грег чуть ли не лежит на Джоне, и Шерлок, контролируя его толчки руками, позволяет ему трахать свой рот, наслаждаясь процессом едва ли не больше его самого.

Зарываясь ногами в песок, Джон начинает двигаться быстрее, ощущая внутри себя пульсацию, какой не может быть при сексе с обычным мужчиной. Член свободно скользит в его теле и, расширяясь, давит на стенки, заставляя Джона дрожать от чувства наполненности, которое горячими лентами сворачивается вокруг позвоночника. Наклоняясь, он меняет угол проникновения, и член Шерлока задевает его простату то сильнее, то слабее, словно сменяющие друг друга подводные течения.

Прижав голову Грега к груди, он обхватывает свой член указательным и большим пальцами и, сдвигая только крайнюю плоть, скользящую по головке, начинает дрочить быстрыми сильными движениями. Как бы ему не хотелось продлить удовольствие, оргазм струей гейзера уже вздымается в нем, заставляя не подниматься и опускаться, а просто беспорядочно дергаться, сбиваясь с ритма и дыхания. В последний момент Джон замирает, склоняется к Грегу, повернувшему голову набок, и, сведенными судорогой губами, целует его в уголок рта, изливаясь в собственную ладонь.

Гармоничный треугольник распадается, и Грег, увидев, что Джон кончил, хочет отстраниться, но Шерлок, чье горло сжимается от беззвучного крика, уже кончает следом, вцепляясь пальцами в его ягодицы. Семя ярко-голубыми потеками выплескивается на внутреннюю сторону бедер Джона, едва приподнявшегося, чтобы сесть по-другому и взять у Шерлока в рот.

Грегу ничего не остается, кроме как аккуратно выйти из горла Шерлока и сесть на песок рядом, наблюдая за раскрасневшимися лицами и приоткрытыми ртами любовников, все еще не отошедших от оргазма. В полубездумном забытьи он бессознательно тянется к своему члену рукой, желая дать телу то, чего оно так отчаянно жаждет, но Шерлок, неожиданно быстро придя в себя и глядя на него чистым ясным взглядом, перехватывает его руку, притягивая ближе. 

Грег ложится рядом, и его губы тут же накрывают губы Шерлока. Раздвинув его ноги, Джон берет в рот его член, сразу начиная двигаться уверенно и быстро, не дразня, а подводя к разрядке. Столько обрушившихся в одно мгновение сильных ощущений, страстных прикосновений пальцев и языка, заставляют Грега застонать и, в конце концов, кончить, изливаясь Джону в рот долгими обильными толчками.

Все еще тяжело дыша, он расслабленно обмякает, обнимая одной рукой Шерлока, а второй – подползшего к нему Джона, и устремляет невидящий взгляд в небо, темнеющее все больше и больше с каждой секундой.

Жар разгоряченных тел спадает, и ветер, долетающий с моря, заставляет всех троих ежиться и теснее прижиматься друг к другу. Джон перекидывает через Грега руку и, дотянувшись до пальцев Шерлока, нежно обхватывает их, согревая прикосновением. 

Подступающая ночь, будто кипящая вода, постепенно смывает волшебство момента, и то ощущение легкости, которое еще несколько десятков минут назад казалось незыблемым, вдруг становится мимолетным, переходящим. Будто какая-то невидимая граница разделяет «здесь и сейчас» и ушедшие мгновения, постепенно истончаясь, но оставляя после себя тянущее ощущение невозможности повернуть время вспять и остаться там, где не было тревог и волнений.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы этот день заканчивался, - неожиданно произносит Шерлок, но Джон и Грег, чувствуя одно и то же, понимают, что он имеет в виду.

Завтра, а, может быть, через день или два, им придется уехать, им снова нужно будет бежать, скрываться и каждый день бороться за спасение своих жизней. Возможно, когда-нибудь им, так же, как и сейчас, на пару часов удастся забыть, что за ними гонятся сильные и опасные противники, но полностью отрешиться от этого не получится никогда. Такова цена, которую приходится платить за свободу.

Джон кивает, сильнее сжимая длинные пальцы в своей ладони, а Грег прижимается губами к виску Шерлока, будто успокаивая. Тот лишь поджимает губы, приподнимается на руках, заглядывая в глаза поочередно Грегу и Джону, и сползает вниз, к воде, оставляя в песке длинную взрыхленную полосу. Оба мужчины поднимают головы, наблюдая за тем, как он исчезает в волнах, и обмениваются серьезными улыбками. Грег встает первым, подав руку Джону, помогает ему подняться, и, все так же не выпуская его ладони, идет к морю.

Они оба понимают, что этот день уже закончился, и завтра уже наступило. То, что они испытали, ушло и никогда больше не повторится. 

Но свобода, какой бы она ни была, стоит всего, что им пришлось и еще придется вынести.


End file.
